Greed papa ?
by S.O.S Ortographe
Summary: Et si Greed trouvait une petite fille dans la rue ? Et si il décidait soudainement que son envie paternelle était la plus forte ? L'histoire de Greed et d'une gamine des rues entourés de Kimblee et des chimères. R&R !
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : _Greed papa ?

_Déclaration : _Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic, ni pour la faire lire !

_A propos des rewiews : _Bien sûr j'accepte tout, critiques et compliments (de préférence ? xD). Mais par pitié ne critiquez pas bêtement, une critique constructive et intelligente m'aide à m'améliorer ! Un "c nul" ou "jaime pa" ne me disent pas pourquoi et comment je pourrais changer cela ! Et puis un peu de compréhension aussi, je débute Et mon orthographe (vous avez vu mon pseudo xD) n'est pas parfait je me corrige au fil du temps (et j'ai aussi un bêta-reader mais ça on le dit pas xD merci Lalouuuu xD)

* * *

_Dans une rue étroite, une silhouette allongée, Zolf ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, trop occupé à traquer sa proie._

_C'est lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose tirait sur sa manche, qu'il dédaigna tourner la tête…_

_Une fillette rousse lui faisait un grand sourire et dit :_

« - Tu es venu voir ma moman.

- Non.

- Moman ma touzours dit que les papas aux très très long ceveux (cheveux langage de fillette de 4ans) zété très zentil.

- C'est une menteuse ta maman, je ne suis pas du tout, alors pas du tout gentil et puis va-t'…

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la petite le serra comme une grosse peluche._

_Il ne put s'empêcher de la repousser._

« -... Laisse-moi.

- Ze veux que tu restes avec moi !

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

_La fillette commença à sangloter, Zolf soupira et s'approcha d'elle._

_Lorsque soudain Greed apparut, il devait s'en doute courir après les jupes des filles, courtes de préférence._

«- Maintenant tu t'attaque aux p'tites filles, deviendrais-tu pédophile Kimblee ?

- Qu…quoi, tu me traite de pédo…machin chose est-ce que tu mas bien regarder au moins ! »

_La petiotte voulut s'agripper à Zolf, mais Greed la prit dans ses bras et lui fit la bise._

« - Moi c'est Greed et toi c'est quoi ton petit surnom.

- Ze m'appelle perle des rozées des matins chagrin. »

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent mutuellement._

« - Bon Greed, tu arrête de faire le guignol !

- Tu me prendre pour qui ? Attend Kim... Je crois que j'ai une idée.

- Je crains le pire ...

- Je veux être papa ! "

_Donc Greed emmena la gamine au Devil's Nest et la présenta aux chimères, qui se demandaient si leur patron n'avait pas trop bu._

_Zolf, quand a lui, était resté dans la petite rue et continua de tuer tout ce qui bouger._

_Dolchatte pris la mioche dans ces bras, elle lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui le fit rougir. Puis un bruit bizarre se fit entendre du ventre de la môme…un espèce de grondement, la plus part des chimères se retournèrent vers Rhoa, qui s'était placé devant l'homme-chien._

« - Rhoa, aurais-tu une petite faim ? " Demanda gentiment Greed.

_Celui-ci pâlit littéralement._

« - Ce n'est pas lui Mr… C'est la p'tite, qui a faim. »

- Ha !

_C'est a ce moment là que choisis Zolf pour débarquer en explosant la porte au passage._

« Grand frère !" _S'exclama l'enfant à la vue de Zolf._

* * *

_Bon ce n'est que le premier chapitre, il ne se passe rien pour le moment mais c'est pour mettre l'intrigue en place. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que cette fic va devenir mais surement pas aussi "ennuyante" que ce premier chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic et sinon je veux des critiques constructives ! Aidez-moi à m'améliorer ! ç  
_

S.O.S Ortograph_e  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_La soirée se ternimait plutôt bien, Greed avait enfin réussi à expliquer à Léna que Kimblee n'était pas son frère et qui que soit d'autre, celui-ci d'ailleurs n'avait guère apprécié, quand aux chimères... elles ont dû s'arrêter de rire bien vite. _

_Léna dut se soumettre à cette certitude, Kimblee n'est pas de sa famille._

* * *

_Greed déposa la petite dans son lit, elle s'était endormie dans les bras du taré de service, alias Kimblee. Monsieur l'Avare a fait toute une comédie pour ne pas qu'il la mettre au lit, de peur qu'il la fasse exploser ( il ne sait pas tellement se contrôler XD)._

_Dolchatte, Martel et Roah étaient plongés dans une grande discution, portant sur le sujet de " pourquoi et comment_ _Monsieur Greed arriverait-il a élever une enfant"(v'la la grande question ...). Il descendit rejoindre Kimblee, avaché sur canapé, Greed se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa._

- Elle dort, j'espère...

- Ouais, et plutôt bien même...

_Ils s'embrassèrent encore..._

- Bon, on se fait une partie de poker.

Il tourna la tête vers les chimères.

- Vous voulez y participer ?

* * *

_Dolchatte et Roa déguénèrent leur jeux de cartes, quant à Martel, elle alla dire bonne nuit à Léna. Les quatre mecs jouaient depuis une petite heure. _

_Kimblee parlait à Roa qui était à gauche du surblindeur (Greed)._

_Il lui proposa : de suivre, ce qui consiste a mettre l'équivalant du surblind et de continuer le coup, Roa le suit, Dol' lui hésite un peu à faire une relance,ce qui facha Greed qui relanca fortement. Et ceci continua pendant plus de trois bonnes heures. Martel débarqua dans la pièce, en chemise de nuit, avec la gamine dans les bras en train de pleurnicher._

_-_ Vous avez vu l'heure_, en montrant une pendule toute déglinguée affichant deux heure quarant-cinq minutes(du matin),_ Léna pleure depuis un quart d'heure au moins et personne viens la consoler !_ Martel s'avanca vers Greed et posa la gamine dans ses bras, elle lui lança : _

_- _C'est du n'importe quoi, Monsieur laissait une enfant toute seule dans une chambre.

- ...Bah, elle...elle dormait profondément tout à l'heure...

- Peut être mais, les enfants ne dorment pas comme nous, ils se réveillent eux, la nuit, pour manger un peu, aller au pipi, ou pour aller vous enmerd...

- Pas devant les enfants, Martel, _la coupa Kimblee._

_-_ Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez il faudra je vous expliquer comme on s'occupe d'une enfant...

Elle commençait à peine ses explications que nos deux tarés de service, alias Greed et Kimblee, étaient partis...je ne sait où ? Greed ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Kimblee portait la petite dans ses bras, elle sanglotait encore un peu.

- Viens faire un calin, demanda Greed.

La gamine se précipita vers lui. Kimblee se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Greed balança la petite de haut en bas, puis, en l'ayant toujours en main, s'allongeat sur le lit, sa tête sur le bidon de l'écarlate.

Et la soirée se finit sur le lit, Léna endormie sur le bidon de Greed, et Kimblee bavant sur le matelas, juste à côté...

* * *

A noter que la partie sur le matelas était une grande partie de délire avec le Merhle , alias la bêta-lectrice XD 


	3. Chapter 3

_Je m'excuse du retard, mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordinateur. Sinon je vous remercie de vos reviews. N'oublier pas, je souhaite des commentaire construit et comprèhensible. S'il vous plait pas de "jaime pas" ou encore "c'est trop nul " _

_Je crois en avoir fini avec ça, bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews._

_

* * *

_

_Martel était venu toquer à la porte de la chambre de Greed, elle n'eut aucune réponse, celle-ci hésita beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle puisse trouver la petite inerte dans un coin de la chambre, mais si elle n'avait entendue aucun bruit d'explosion._

_La chimère prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvris la porte…. Martel découvrit Léna dans les bras de Kimblee, qui avait la tête sur l'épaule de Greed et celui-ci était à demi allongé sur le lit. _

_"Ils étaient si mignons ensemble"pensa-t-elle, la chimère s'avança discrètement vers le rideau qui cachait la fenêtre, elle l'entrouvrit pour laisser filer quelques rayons de soleil. Martel se pencha doucement et murmura, à l'oreille de l'enfant :_

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

_La jeune femme ne perçu qu'un grommellement de la part de l'alchimiste. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un sale regard._

* * *

_Quant-elle sortit de la chambre, Martel entendit le plancher grincer. _

_Sûrement Monsieur Greed qui s'apprêter à prendre son petit déjeuner. L'homonculus entamait son deuxième croissant, lorsque Kimblee descendit avec Léna dans les bras. Elle faisait une de ces têtes quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus qu' un croissant. L'écarlate, lui, fit mine de ne rien voir au grand risque qu'il fasse tout exploser (il kiffe grave les croissants). _

_Léna était en face de Greed et Kimblee à sa droite. Martel arriva avec un bol de chocolat au lait, elle le posa devant Léna, qui lui fit une petite moue._

-Je n'aime pas le chocolat.

_La femme serpent palit en entendant cela, Greed ne pu s'empêcher de rire et Kimblee qui était trop calme à mon goût, ne prit pas la peine de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune femme partit vexée._

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu as déjà goûté du chocolat au lait , _demanda l'alchimiste d'un ton_ _dur._

-…Heu,…Non mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu bois ton chocolat un point c'est tout, _dit-il sévèrement_.

_Léna effleura à peine le liquide marron, qu'elle repoussa avant de dire :_

-C'est trop chaud !

-Attend un peu alors, s_'exclama Greed._

-Prend un croissant en attendant.

_La petite fille s'empressa de le prendre et de l'engloutir au fond de son estomac._

* * *

_Après un petit déj' bien mérité, nos deux pas normaux, se demandèrent si une promenade dans le parc d'à côté, ferait du_ _bien à la petite. D__onc lorsqu'ils sortirent, Greed mit Léna sur ses épaules, et se dirigea vers le petit parc, suivis de l'alchimiste. _

_Nous étions mercredi, le jour fatal, où il y a toujours une multitude de gamins qui courent partout. _

_Léna était dans le bac à sable avec d'autre enfants, Kimblee s'amusait à faire des chateaux de sable et à les exploser ensuite. Les mères le regardèrent, inquiète de son état mental. Greed alla chercher des glaces... (je n'imagine pas la tête du vendeur de glace se faire interscepter par Mr.L'avare)._

_Revenons à Ecarlate et à la petite fille. Celui-ci la prit et l'emmna vers le banc._

- J'AI FAIM.

- Greed va arriver avec quelque chose.

_Quand il dit ceci, une masse chaude, douce et poilue se rapprocha de lui. L'alchimiste se retourna vers cette chose, qui était tout simplement l'Homonculus avec trois glaces dans les mains._

_Il en tendit deux à ses accolytes _

- Celle à la vanille enrobée de mirtille c'est pour ma petite puce, et le tienne c'est à la fraise. OK ?

- C'est bon ! J'chuis pas débile non plus !

- Toi, le mec avec les cheveux de fille, ça reste à prouver, lacha notre chère enfant.

_Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Léna, qui étais entrain de lécher son coulis myrtille._

_Un long moment s'était écoulé, le nombre de gamin diminuait de plus en plus. Depuis la course poursuite contre Zolf et Léna, Greed s'ennuyait tout seul sur son banc, alors qu'il s'apprétait à rentrer au repère, un groupe d'hommes arriva vers lui..._

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous avait bien aimé._

_La suite sera dans pas très longtemps, si mon ordi le veut bien. _

_XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis extrême navrée de vous dire que cette histoire vas se terminer ici. Encore désoler pour ceux qui l'on lus.


End file.
